Common types of business phone systems include desk phones, PBX phone systems, a VoIP (or Voice over IP) phone systems, and cloud-based phone systems. Irrespective of the type of business phone system that an organization uses, the ongoing maintenance and management of the business phone systems are tedious and time-consuming for the IT administrators. Every time an employee leaves an organization and every time a new employee is hired, reconfiguration of the employee's phone is required. Moreover, in some organizations, phones have a tendency to disappear and reappear in different locations and the IT administrators spend a significant amount of time on managing phone inventories and locating lost phones.
For these and other reasons, it is desirable to have a solution that addresses the need to seamlessly assign phones to members of an organization and to assist the organization in managing the organization's device inventory.